Epic Screw up of Fushimi Saruhiko
by KissMyAnthea
Summary: In which Fushimi messes up an order and pretends to be sick. He didn't expect Reisi to watch over him. So he comes up with a way to get sick but ends up being much more worse than it should. T for suggested things and Fushimi's bad language. Reisi x saru Slight Misaki x Saru
1. The start of the fuck up

**This ones a bit longer that the last one. Yay, I managed to write longer fic's**

**Anime:K project**

**Parring:Reisaru**

**All rights to the character to there respective owners!**

* * *

He felt like an utter complete dumbass. It was one order. One simple ass order and he fucked it up. His hand covered his face. He blamed Miskai for this. The dumb fuck provoked him. He was practically _asking for it_. One simple order. Given to him directly from his captain. Maybe if he tried to forget about it. Nope, it kept replaying in his head over and over again. Fushimi walked up to a random wall and literally began to slam his head into it. He was trying to give himself amnesia. Seems he was really desperate to.

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck,"He said over and over again. How the hell was he gonna explain to his captain what happened? At this point he didn't even wanna go back to headquarters. He wanted to go back to his apartment and hide. For once he felt like shit. This was rare for him to feel this way.

Saru felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket. He glanced at the screen and groaned. Awashima, or how he has her labeled on his phone _Busty Bitch_. He forwarded the call. He didn't wanna talk to anyone. Then again the phone rang but this time it was his king. He took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"_Fushimi, why did you not answer Awashima's call?_" Munakata asked, partly demanding.

"_I um tripped,_" He said sounding unsure.

"_You forwarded the call,_" The captain said back.

_Shit. Not good. _"_I um….I feel sick call you back later bye,_" He hung up quickly and stood there not believing what he had just done.

* * *

Munakata started at his phone for a moment. Did Fushimi just blow him off? He really wasn't believing what happened. Funny, Fushimi didn't look sick earlier today. The Captain grew suspicious of this. What was Fushimi hiding?

The king hadn't returned back to Scepter 4 with the rest of his clan. Instea he decided to pay a little visit to Saru. His apartment was a few blocks up from where he was at. How dumb did Fushimi think his king was? Reisi reached the apartment building and slowly made his way up to the glass doors. He stood in the lobby, pulling out his cellphone calling his 'sick' third in command.

"_Fushimi,"_Munakata said not sounding the least bit worried.

"_Captain I can explain,"_ He said sounding a little unsure.

"_Explain what Fushimi? You said you felt sick and I believe you. Why would you lie to your King hm?"_Munakata said sounding a little more sarcastically.

"_No Captain. I do feel sick ,but don't concern yourself with my well being," _Fushimi urged Reisi.

"_Too late, I'm already at your apartment complex. I'll be up in a few minutes."_ Reisi hung up his phone and had a devilish smirk on his face. He was imagining Fushimi running around panicking.

No. No. No. Shit. He needed a place and quick. Fushimi still wore his uniform, He walked into the bathroom and rubbed his nose. It was starting to to turn red. He pinched his cheeks a little to make it more convincing. Saru ran his fingers through his hair a few time to mess it up. Finally taking a second to look at himself in the mirror. He looked sick alright. Now if he could just pull off the voice.

Just as he was going to test it, there was a knock on the door. Fushimi didn't have time to think. He threw off his jacket and shoes then ran to the door. Munakata watched as a Young male appeared from behind the door. He looked like hell to Reisi. Maybe Fushimi wasn't playing the king. His hair was way passed messed up and his face looked horrible.

_"Captain," _Fushimi said sounding congested.

_" Why Fushimi you look horrible,"_ Reisi commented.

Saru's eyebrows scrunched together. _"Thanks Captain."  
_

_"Aren't you gonna let me in Fuhsimi?" _Munakata asked him.

_"Right,"_ He muttered. Saru stepped aside to let in his guest. The door shut with a slight clank sound.

For a sick boy his home was quite clean. If he was sick, why would he clean up the place. Reisi noted that when your sick you barley have any strength to do anything. So why Saru continue to show up to work and continue to go out in general. Something wasn't right and Reisi knew it. He didn't wanna quite accuse Fushimi yet. Not till he was 100% sure.

Fushimi struggled to reach for a cup. On purpose of course. Looking sick just wasn't enough. Reisi wasn't fooled that easily. He knew that all too well. He felt someone behind him reaching for the exact same cup. His body was pressed against Fushimi's. He tried to hold his blush but he couldn't Reisi stepped away from him with the cup in hand. Saru would not turn around for anything. The captain grabbed his shoulder and forced hiSaru to look at him. He noted that his face changed to a crimson.

Reisi began to rummage through the cabinets to look for some type of medicine to give to Saru. What's with this kid? He didn't even have any pain relievers. Reisi sighed loudly. Looks like he'd be babysitting his third in command till he got better. We'll now he'd have a reason to actually spend time and get to know Saru.

_"I'll be right back, Go to bed and rest till I get back,"_Reisi ordered Fushimi.

_"Captain I don't need to-"_He was cut off by Reisi's voice.

_" Get in to bed now Fushimi. Don't make me force you."_The King threatened him.

Admitting defeat he went to his room. After he was sure Reisi was gone he sat on his bed for a moment. He needed a way to get sick and fast. He stepped out of his room an idea , however It would get him in huge trouble. The bathroom was right next to his bed room. Fushimi slipped into the bathroom, stripping himself of his clothes. The water was turned on to cold, he stepped in and stood there for a bit then quickly changed the water to hot. He continued to do this for a while. Fushimi already knew what Reisi would say to him, but this was the only way to assure that he'd get sick.

He stepped out and wrapped himself in one of his black towels on the rack. He need to quickly get into his pajamas. He didn't need Reisi walking in on him in just a towel. Fushimi slipped into bed and pretended to look sick. He waited for Reisi to come back. All he could hope for is that his crazy idea would work.

* * *

**The whole hot cold thing is real. It happens commonly where I live. The changes from summer to winter a lot of people tend to get sick. Anyway Tell meh what you think!**

**Review!**


	2. Fushimi's Regret

**Here is chapter two peoples! **

**Reisi's adventures in the store XD**

**Slight Occ in Fushimi. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Reisi started at the medicine rack for a moment. There was so many types of medicine. He neglected to ask Fushimi what his symptoms were. _Way to fail Reisi. Now you just look like that weird ass guy standing here for no fucking apparent reason. _He did remember how Saru's voice sounded congested ,but there were so many kinds for that. _Fuck it. _

The king at the moment didn't give a shit about how many stares he got. He filled the shopping cart with every type of medicine. A few bottles of Nyquil, many bottles of pain relievers, and a bunch of congested medicine. When he came to the check out line everyone gave him a look. A woman, so bold asked.

"_Um sir, are you a drug addict?"_

"_No, I'm a fucking unicorn on fucking acid,"_Was his answer then added."_My little brother is sick, horribly." _

The woman shut up and backed away from him. Once at the register, because of what he said to the woman; was asked for his I.d. He really needed to watch what he said around people. Right now, he looked like the most professional man with the worst attitude buying a shit ton of medicine for his dumb ass subordinate. Oh how much fun was it to be king.

Saru had turned on the fan in the corner of his room. He'd began to sneeze slightly. (I know people don't get sick THAT quickly. but for the sake of the story yes they do) His wet hair slowly began to dry. It felt a little heavy due to the fact he had so much hair. Seriously. He oped to one day cut it all off.

The door opened and the sound of plastic bags hitting the counter could be heard. Slightly grumbling too. Fushimi laughed a little. His king was complaining. No, bitching was more like it. Its not something you hear put him in a good mood.

Reisi's hand gripped the door knob of Fushimi's bedroom. The knock was a little soft. He didn't want to wake Fushimi up if he was asleep. He's seen Saru when he didn't sleep well. When he came to work off of two hours of sleep. That day was hell for everyone.

"_Fushimi,"_ He whispered opening the door slightly. A slight sneeze was heard and it made the king frown. This damn kid wasn't bluffing.

"_Hm?"_ Was Saru's response.

Reisi was soo close to throwing a thick book at Fushimi. His hair was wet, with the fan facing him. His glare made Fushimi mentally start freaking out. The king held a bottle of Nyquil in his hand. The bottle was thrown across the room, Saru made a sound and threw himself off his bed. The bottle made a thud sound and left a mark on the wall.

"_Drink that, and you better be asleep when I come to check on you again Fushimi Saruhiko,"_ The king sounded so scary.

"_Y-yes s-sir,"_Saru stuttered.

The past few days Munakata stayed at Fushimi's place to keep an eye on him. He showed no signs of getting better. Everyday he seemed to get weaker and weaker. The sleeping medicine stopped helping. At this moment he considered taking him to the hospital. Reisi was luck Awashima agreed to keep order in Scepter 4 for him.

Fushimi didn't think he'd get this bad. He felt as if any moment he would fall over and eat the ground he felt so weak. Like now. Saru struggled to put on a pair of pants. He just didn't have any energy. Sighing loudly he called for Munakata for help. The king obliged and slid the jeans up Saru's slender legs.

"_Were are we even going?" Fushimi asked._

'_E.R., You haven't gotten better these past few days." Munakata answered._

"_But I-"_

"_Do not argue with me, you are in no position to even finish it."_

Munakata skimmed his finger to the button and zipper of Saru's jeans. Making sure the boy was properly dressed, he grabbed his car keys and hoisted Fushimi up like some doll. Saru turned a bright red when he felt were Reisi's hand was. If he tried to get his Captain to put him down the grip would only get tighter and a high possibility of Reisi throwing him on the ground.

The elevator ride down was quite, amusing. The silver thick elevator doors slid open and surprised Reisi. Misaki Yato was standing there a little confused. He recognized those legs anywhere.

"_Monkey?"_Miaski asked. He held his skate board in his hand was wore a light blue shirt with black jeans. His hair was a bit messy for he wasn't wearing his beanie eather.

All the color drained from Fushimi's face, He looked dead about now. "_I'm not in the mood to fight with you!"_

"_i was just coming to check on you, Kusanagi heard from the heartless woman that you were sick and well,"Misaki began to trail off._

"_I'm taking him to the hospital. Do you want to come?"_Reisi asked the clansmen of Homora.

" _I, uh, Sure." _Misaki answered a bit confused by the question.

The king slid Fushimi off his shoulder and handed him to Misaki. Misaki pulled over one of Fushimis arms over his shoulder and put his hand on his waist. Inside Fushimi was happy that Misaki still cared about him. He smiled slightly as they walked too Munakata's Car.

The redhead sat in the back with the sick monkey. The blue king may have permit Misaki to go with them however that did not give him the right to sit in the front with him

* * *

**Yep I threw in Misaki. I just looooove the friendship Misaki and Fushimi have. Its like a love hate relationship XD Watch ou Reisi you got competition!**

**Review pleaaassse!**


	3. Hospitals give great news

**O.O It's been forever since I updated. I'm sorry I took soooo long. This Chapter is 884 words. Pretty damn short. Sorry guys. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Saru shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He hated the hospital. There was so many sick people and that horrible smell. It made him feel like he was horribly sick. Misaki didn't wipe that grin off his face. This was partly his fault that he was here anyway. Saru glared at him. _Stupid Misaki._

He thought to himself. On the other side of him is where his king sat. Reisi filled out Fushimi's papers. He did peak at Fushimi's file, a few times. Many times.

When the Blue king got up to leave the pages at the front desk of the E.R., Saru punched Misaki.

Of Course it didn't hurt,he was thankful the monkey was sick. Normally his punches hurt leaving bruises that lasted weeks.

"_This is your fault,"_Fushimi muttered.

_'Its not MY fault you-" _He was cut off by Saru jabbing him in the ribs.

The king came back eyeing the two boys. He was gone for five seconds and these two were already trying to kill each other. This would be a long day. He was just hoping maybe this would be done a little quicker.

"_Fushimi, Saruhiko," _Called the nurse.

Saru got up about to walk. Reisi and Misaki's hands gripped Sarus already knew the nanny and moma were not gonna let him go alone. The three of them walked into the back. They checked all of Fushimi's vitals and then asked him what he was feeling. Misaki and the blue king stayed around the corner, waiting for Saru.

Saru had hoped he could just take antibiotics and get back home. He really didn't want to be in a deeper hole then he was already in. His doctor sighed and realized his temperature was way high and his heart rate was low. His lungs sounded off. Like there was water in them. Then It clicked in the doctor's head. Pneumonia. What the hell did this kid do to himself? It was the middle of spring. The doctor didn't ask, he really didn't want to know.

Saru noticed the doctors expression change. This wasn't good.

"_Seems you have pneumonia,"_ Spoke the doctor.

"_I what?!" _Saru shouted.

"_Not good,"_Misaki added.

Munakata walked next to the sick subordinate of his. Looks like he'd be baby sitting longer than he expected and his second in command would be filling in for him longer. Saru felt horribly dizzy and fell into Misaki's arms. This, this small incident made the blue king jealous. For the sake of the moment, he'd let it go. Misaki blushed a bright red.

"_Hey! M-monkey!"_He shouted in his friend's ear loudly.

The homura clans men was panicking. He felt the glare of jealousy from the blue king. Seems what the heatless woman had told him was true. He just hoped that he'd live the rest of this day.

Saru's weight was too much for Misaki to hold. Monkey always weighed more than him.

_'I'll write him a perscription. I highly having him be monitored at all times. Due to the water in his lungs he may stop breathing," _The doctor informed the two men.

The piece of paper with the necessary medication was handed to Munakata. Misaki was left to dragging Fushimi's sleeping form out the hospital.

Munakata was doing this on purpose. Misaki swore he was. The way that man started at him, the way he stared at monkey. Completely different When he looked at him there was death and jealousy, but with Monkey, it was more concerned and caring. There was something that he was not seeing. Misaki couldn't quite figure it out.

Once at Fushimi's apartment, the sick boy and sato were left alone. Misaki managed to drag the monkey to his bed; but of course, he had to changed his clothes. He remembered when Fushimi scold him for wearing his school uniform to was always a habit of his. He tucked his friend in to bed, covering him with just a had left the room only for a moment to get a bowl of ice water and a rag was drowned in the ice cold water, then pulled out. Misaki squeezed the extra water. It was placed on Fushimi's burning hot head

* * *

Now he needed to figure out what to do till the crazy blue king returned. The redhead just plopped on the other side of the bed next to Saru. He laughed lightly. He felt like they were kids again. Sharing the same bed, being sick together, doing everything together. Where did all those good times go? .They were just children then, so innocent. Misaki just layed there lost in thought.

After leaving the two boys at the apartment complex, the king just sat there. What the hell was that in the emergency room? Why did he suddenly feel jealousy? He wore a blank expression as he stared at the prescription paper that was crumbled a little bit. A loud sigh escaped his lips. He needed to get himself together.

Finally getting back to his subordinate's place he found the two old friends sleeping together. That same feeling he had back at the E.R. came back. The door was closed and he collapsed on the sofa. A light sound was heard from the medication.

* * *

**I don't know if I want a love triangle yet. :/ **

**So review and gimme yo opinions!**


	4. Babysitting the Monkey

**Only 492 words. WELLL THEN. **

**This is kinda just a filler chapter. Nothing drastic happens. **

* * *

Fushimi woke up feeling something tickling his nose. The color was drained from his face. Damn Misaki. The sick boy fell off his bed. He was way freaked out. He crawled out of his room , to the living room. He mentally smacked himself. He forgot Reisi was staying at his place too. Though the captain was not asleep. While the sick male was lost in his thought Reisi's face was mere inches away from his. He was leaning over the armrest and staring at his idiot subordinate. When Fushimi came to he blushed bright red and fell back.

"_What the hell are you doing?"_ Asked Reisi.

_"Crawling? "_ Fushimi answered.

The king let out a loud irritated groan. He moved from his spot on the sofa. The king was wearing different clothes. Fushimi hadn't moved. Reisi's hands were under his arms and with one swift movement picked him up. Saru felt like a baby. He started to squirm a bit. The king found this adorable.

"_Please put me down_,"Saru said in the cutest little voice.

This boy was trying to make him bleed. Munakata set him down and quickly turning around to hide his blush. Fushimi didn't understand what the hell had just happened. He stood there dumb struck. Munakata turned back around and pointed at the bag on the counter. In a low menacing voice he said "_Medicine. Now"_.

Saru looked at the direction and back at his captain. He wasted no time running to the counter like his life depended on it. Misaki had horrible timing as always. Yata stepped out of the bedroom to search for the monkey. The redhead was still a little groggy, he didn't notice the sick monkey running. Before either of them could react there lips made contact. Reisi watched all of this happen. Yata didn't realize what happened till he saw the monkeys expression. They both backed away from each other. Yata's back touched the edge of the counter and Fushimi's touched Reisi's chest. They were both bright red.

"_You two are idiots,"_Spoke the eldest male in the room.

Yata touched his lips. " _He!"_

"_You!"_ Fushimi said back.

Munakata gripped Fushimi's shoulders. "_Medicine Saru. Yata give me the bag."_

The bag was right next to his shoulder. He grabbed the bag and slowly made his way to the two. Reisi reached for the bag and opened it, pulling out a orange bottle of pills. The bag was set aside and a pill was pulled out of the bottle. Yata had a cup and filled it with water then came back to the two. The pill laid still in the kings hand in front of Fushimi, as did the cup Yata brought him. Saru felt like a small helpless child. Being taken care of by a mother and father. Here that wasn't the case. Two men were taking care of him.

He put the white pill in his mouth then drank the water.

* * *

**Okie. Maybe I lied. (I'ma liar _) Reviews? Please.**


	5. Missing Anna

**UPDATE ON LE CHAPTER**

**It's a bit longer and I attempted to fix any errors. **

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. **

* * *

The past few days had become tough for Saru. He seriously couldn't breathe without his captain or Yata fighting. What the hell happened that made them so belligerent to each other? Did they have a heavy disagreement about the clans or about his well being? Right now the room felt tense and this was giving him an extremely bad headache. Saru had enough of being home. While the two were fighting about a pointless issue that could be easily fixed. He snuck out. It really couldn't be considered 'sneaking out'; he literally just walked right past them.

The elevator was just down the hall. He quietly walked down the hall with his footsteps barely audible. The sleek elevator doors opened before him. That one step into that elevator felt like he had become a free slave. He could breath feeling relaxed and have the pleasure of solitude that he was so much longing for. Two men in his apartment was not his favorite type of company. He frowned. Those two. Men. They weren't men, they were children bickering over who would get the puppy. Who would be able to say "_my _puppy". Yata had never cared about him till he found about the sickness. Then there was the Captain, his king ; why did he suddenly become so obsessed? So many questions running through his head at once. It was making his head hurt. A stroll through the city might help no?

The cool air hit his face, he shivered a little bit. It was a bit more chilly than expected, but he'd gotten this far; turning back was NOT an option. Walking down the street was nice. Though he liked walking around at night because of the quite and the lack of people. This would due for now. Saru only explored parts of the city he knew. Some parts that were owned my Homura; he was not even going to get close to. There were too many people that would try to kill him for betraying Mikoto. It sure had been a while since he last saw Anna, she was the new head of Homura right? It wouldn't hurt to go say hi.

With his mind made up he took a left to the homura owned territory. That place was always so, so dirty. So unorganized. He couldn't stand it. The graffiti in the walls read _Homura territory. _ The bar was right in his path. He remembered that on occasion thats were Awashima was at, flirting with the bartender. Saru took a deep breath. His hand pushed opened the doors of the bar, no knowing what was on the otherside. He really did hope Anna was here. Everyone looked at him and it was dead silent. From the crowd of men came out a small girl with White hair and bright red eyes, wearing a very familiar dress. She smiled at him.

"_Fushimi Saruhiko!"_she said in a very cheerful voice.

"_An-" _The petite red queen hugged him. She missed him dearly.

"_I thought you were sick Fushimi," _Anna said but it had came out as more of a question.

"_I am, I just escaped from Misaki's strict caretaking, Besides, I wanted to come see you Anna,"_Saru's voice had been very sweet. Anna never pushed or tested his boundaries. She was a really sweet girl who deserved to be treated nicely.

"_Yata? You guys are still friends?" _She was a bit surprised.

Most of Fushimi's day was with Anna. She told him what it was like being the red queen and how it took some of the clans men time to adjust to their new female return Fushimi told her what it was like working in scepter 4 and his recent talk with Yata. Seems that Fushimi hadn't changed from when he left. Anna was happy to know that.

* * *

Fushimi got home a little late he knew what awaited him at home, but it was well worth it. Time out of his home is what he needed. The moment he stepped foot into that doorway he was bombarded with questions. What were they his parents? Why was Yata so concerned and why the heck was captain so worried? He knew they'd never tell him.

"_Where were you?"_Asked the overly concerned Reisi.

"_Homura visiting Anna"_ Reisi backed off a bit.

"_A-anna?" _Misaki asked surprised.

"_Yes, She was happy to seem me,"_Fushimi said irritated.

Fushimi stalked off to the bathroom. He was not gonna have that argument with them, well, Misaki more. Munakata gave him an odd stare. Visiting the red queen, MIkoto's daughter. Something made him follow after him. Misaki had gone back to making the three of them dinner. Yata looked at the pot before him. The curry was still brewing and he'd forgotten something. Vegetables. The redhead smiled. Fushimi _hates_ vegetables.

Munakata didn't wait for Fushimi to willingly let him in the bathroom. He came right in. Saru stood in front of the sink, cleaning his black plastic framed glasses. he reached for the toilet paper to blow his nose but only found his hand touching his captains. Reisi pinned Fushimi against the wall, He blushed heavily. He was absolutely speechless. For this, this had probably been the first time, Reisi was this close to his subordinate.

"_Ca-captian?"_

"_You shouldn't have left without telling us,"_Reishi said to the pinned boy.

Fushimi closed his eyes fearing what his boss would do to him. He panicked over a warm pair of lips kissing his head. Then a warm embrace coming afterwards. Did his captain openly express his feelings for him? This 'lie' was getting harder and harder to deal with.

The two walked out of the bathroom, smelling Misaki's cooking. Bless the day Misaki learned to cook. Misaki use to, back in high school; make lunches for himself and Saru everyday. Saru took a seat farthest from the two men. He wasn't sure what to make of the blue king's actions. Yata's cooking always fixed everything. The food didn't last too long and neither did any of the table conversations.

Reishi took the dirty dishes to the sink to later was them. He stood at the sink, thinking about what he had done in the bathroom. Why was it so hard for Saru to take the hint? It clearly wasn't the fault of Misaki. Then again, men could never really take hints to begin with. He needed to be alone for a bit. He glanced over to the window. It was dark outside. He doubted that any of the Blue clans men were still at head quarters. He sure hoped Seri could handle the men.

"_Um, sir, Blue king," _A very afraid voice asked.

Reishi turned around to look at the person in which had called him.

"_I know you like Saru, and I don't," _Misaki had started but couldn't find the right words.

The kings hand landed on Yata's shoulder."_I wouldn't betray him, and don't feel thats what you have done to him. Your friendship was like mine and Mikoto's. I did everything in my power to help him. That is what you're doing here right? So don't worry."_

Misaki had come to see that the Blue king was a good man. Yes, Misaki knew about the King's attraction to his friend for sometime but never wanted to confront him about it. He felt relieved now that he had said something. Yata loved Saru too but knew he could never be with him. Fushimi had denied his feeling for his king a few years back, when Misaki tried to get him to confess. That was one of the reasons they had not spoken to each other for some time.

"_You should be with Saru more than me,"_Yata said lowly.

"_We both should be with him," _The king replied.


	6. Confide in

**SOOO I've had people ask me to continue so I did. This chapter is short cause it's hot as hell in my house and my laptop emits too much heat so this was typed in a haste.  
**

**Enjoy my lovely's. Review if you like. Nothing is forced.**

* * *

The events over the past few days made Fushimi feel as if he was just a priceless doll. Misaki and Reishi's pampering got more and more, personal. When the young scepter 4 member would walk to the bathroom, upon exiting either Yata or the king would be standing next to the door. Odd right? It gets worst. At Yata would heavily insist that he should sleep in the bed with him, stating that Fushimi threw up some clear fluid last night. Had Reishi not been awake Fushimi would have suffocated and died. So it was Reishi's idea for someone to stay by Fushimi's side at all times. Reishi did end up going back to work but would come straight home to Saru. In his absents Yata would be the one who watched Saru. Reishi did not like this arrangement because Yata got to spend more time with their love interest. Fushimi understood that they were just looking out for him, Yata anyway. He knew all too well that the King had a thing for him. Let's say Seri didn't really keep her mouth shut.

Fushimi sighed as he ate his lunch that his dear best friend made for him. Yata really did have a skill for cooking much like the Blue kings skill for picking tea. _Reishi_ Saru thought to himself. The king really was trying to get through to him but it seems that Saru did not want to allow Munakata to get close to him. He had a feeling that the King knew he was lying. That was nerve wrecking. Many times he tried to confide in him but the feeling of Reishi disowning him was too painful. Maybe he should tell Misaki. That was his friend and he did trust him after all.

Yata ate his food absent mindedly, the Tv wasn't very interesting but it was entertaining. With the plate finally empty he turned to look at his friend who's plate was still half way full. Something was bugging him, he knew that.

_"Hey um, Saru whats bugging you?"_Yata asked.

_"Can I tell you something." _ Saru asked back.

_"Sure, anything."_

Saru took a deep breath and spoke softly. _"I killed someone."_

Misaki was confused. _"What? Isn't that normal?"_

_"__I killed a young girl in an alley way by accident. I though she was one of the men the clan was hunting."_ A lump in Fushimi's neck formed, making it harder for him to speak.

_"Saru, I." _Yata began but couldn't finish his sentence.

_"__I-I couldn't tell Reishi, I was afraid that he would remove me from the clan. After he ordered me to stay clear from killing civilians and I. I screwed up Misaki!"_ Saru shouted._ " I don't know how to fix it."_

_" __Is that why you forcibly got yourself sick and ened up in this mess?" _Misaki asked.

Saru nodded.

_"You have to tell Reishi at some point. You can't avoid this forever."_


	7. Wrapping things up

**I CAME BACK, but reading my past chapters made me cringe! So here is a slightly better piece of work!**

**This is not the last chapter. **

* * *

Reisi could not wait to leave hq. Saru said he wanted to talk to him about something and never has the blue king ever experienced the anxiety of what someone wanted to talk to him for. Sure, there were the birds and the bees talk when he was fifteen, but that was a completely different emotion. This was leaving butterflies in the deepest pits of his stomach. Seri smiled as she poured more tea into his cup. The second in command began to note that he was spending most of his time with Fushimi and Yata. Izumo began to tell her how Yata- Saru's now reinstated best friend, was coming in more happy and not such a brat anymore bring up the suspicion that something was going on between the three although it wasn't her place to shove her nose in the blue king's business.

When it was time to go the man tossed the keys to his second to close up. Seri stood holding the keys in her hand dumbfounded when Saru linked arms with the king walking off into the night together. Did they always act like that before? Deciding not to linger on the though the blonde-haired person locked up and made her way to her car.

Staring at the floor Saru was afraid to tell Reisi anything. Even though Yata encouraged him to be brave and just, tell the man. The young male paused letting go of Reisi's coat sleeve to muster up the courage to actually look at his king. The older looked at him wondering if now was when Fushimi was going to fess up with what he wanted to tell him. The male took a deep breath then looked up at the blue eyed man.

"I did something the day of the rescue mission," Fushimi began blinking a bit as the memory began to play gain in his head like it has in his dreams. "After you told me not to harm anyone, I." Saru sighed finding it hard to continue. "I-I."

In his mind, he began to yell at himself for being so weak. So feeble as to be afraid to say he killed a little girl. Why was that so hard? What was he so afraid of? He griped the sides of his coat trying to come out with it.

"I killed that girl."

There. It was out but why couldn't he stop shaking?

"Fushimi," Reisi began in a calming voice.

The man noticed that Saru was having a hard time keeping himself together and it was possible that he was afraid of what he would say. Reisi was indeed upset that Fushimi disobeyed orders , however that didn't mean that he would yell at him especial not while the younger was in such a feeble state. That wouldn't be fair. Grabbing the boy's chin he brought his lips to his, savoring such a sweet, gentle kiss in hopes to calm his second in command. Upon separation, Saru looked at him oddly. Why would he do that? What did that even mean? Should he be stripping Saru of his aura rights and position as third in command? No, Reisi was not that kind of person. The king had learned to see past that over the last couple of weeks. He learned Saur is not cold hearted by choice, once Yata began to stay over and care for him, Fushimi showed what kind of friendship they had. Reisi knew it was alway more than just best friends, just like his relationship is more than just subordinate and boss. So yelling at him was noy something that he was going to do especial if he wanted this relationship to work between the (1)three of them.

"Lets just go home. Yata is waiting for us," He spoke so fondly as if Yata was more than just the house maid. Reisi spoke of him as more of a house wife if anything.

Saru hooked his arm around his king's feeling more like his old self- minus the mushy feelings for Reisi, again.

Entering the apartment Yata turned around holding a metal spoon in his hand with a slightly menacing look making the twenty-year-old start laughing, catching Reisi of guard. The two looked at each other as they watched Fushimi stumble into his room still laughing. Just like that the sadistic asshole they knew and loved was back. Yata smiled contently as he walked back to the kitchen to bring down some plates.

"I don't suppose you have anything to do with this Yata?" Asked Reisi as he slyly pushed up his black framed glassed up onto his face.

"Me? What would give you that idea?" Yata said rather amused.

Shaking his head Reisi entered Fushimi's room to find the male slipping out of his last article of clothing. Rolling his eyes Saru pulled over his head a grey-t-shirt with blue and red graphic markings. Then came along his sweat pants which doubled for his pajamas. Quietly the young male tossed his clothes- all but his coat, into the dirty laundry bin despite the fact the clothes had no stains. Fushimi was also the biggest clean freak the blue king had ever seen which is saying a lot since Seri was normally the one hounding him on staying clean and organized. Well, he shouldn't really be throwing his second in command under the bus if he was the primary reason for this little glitch.

"Hey monkey!" Yata peaked in his head. "Better go eat before your food gets cold and I ain't warming it back up for you!"

Saruhiko smiled. "Ofcourse Mi-sa-ki."

Yata turned red but then simmered down. Walking by the four eyed boy gives a kiss on the red head's cheek. Where would he be with out him?

* * *

**1\. Not a typo **

**D'awww here is our little sadist Fushimi back with a bit of a soft side ;D **

**I know I only touched on Saru's relationship with Reisi and Yata in this chaper, but in the next one I will full blown establish it.**

**You know the norm, Review please?**


End file.
